The Meaning of Home
by Salmon
Summary: When Reiji and Takamiya go missing, Izumi and Naoya decide to take the rescue of their significant others into their own hands.
1. Prologue

**The Meaning of Home Prologue  
>A Lovemode Fanfic<strong>

* * *

><p>"Takamiya Katsura has been kidnapped."<p>

If there were five words he'd never expected to hear in his life, those five might not have been Izumi's top choice. But they'd definitely have been in the top ten.

For a long time all he could do was stare at the man who'd accompanied Naoya to his apartment. Too stunned to even grasp the concept of what he'd just been told. 'This has to be a joke. Any minute now, someone will start laughing.' He found himself thinking. 'Any minute now...any minute now?'

But the man remained serious, and Naoya continued to look at the floor, not even meeting the questioning look he turned on his friend. "But...Takamiya is just a book translator. Book translators don't get kidnapped." Naoya seemed to wince at his words.

The man, Kashima he remembered Naoya saying his name was, remained calm. "As he was accompanying Aoe Reiji on his business trip, we currently believe Aoe-san to have been the target, but we cannot confirm that. However, neither has checked into their hotel room in forty-eight hours. And Aoe-san failed to make several telephone calls at expected times. You have not heard from Takamiya in that time period?"

Izumi tried to remember their last phone conversation. "He called Wednesday morning. It was early. I was making tea at the time." He remember telling Takamiya it was all his fault he couldn't get through the morning without a cup of tea. And hanging on the line with him so long he had to rush to catch the subway to work. Takamiya had left Sunday to accompany Aoe on his trip to China. By Wednesday he'd been missing him terribly, though he'd never said it once. He recalled Takamiya saying he missed him, too, as if he'd said it though. And promising to be home by saturday morning. It was friday night.

"Aoe-san spoke to Naoya that afternoon. That was the last known contact with either man."

"But why were they kidnapped? There has to be a reason! Hasn't anyone offered a ransom or something?" Izumi was still struggling with the fact that this was really happening, and not part of a nightmare.

"No ransom has been delivered to any of Aoe's businesses. Nor has anyone contacted his brother with such a demand." Kashima told him.

"What...what does that mean? That...that they're..." Izumi couldn't bring himself to say it.

"We...don't know." Naoya was still looking at the floor.

"I don't believe it!" Izumi's words made the other's head snap up to him instead. "I won't believe it! They can't be...Katsura wouldn't...I made him a promise. He can't - not without me being there!"

Kashima was looking down now, but Naoya seemed heartened by Izumi's stance. "You-You're right. We can't give up already." He stood up.

"So what do we do?" Izumi asked him. Naoya's life had been much harder than his, and these sort of situations seemed something more like he would know how to deal with.

Naoya blinked. "Do?" He asked.

"Of course, do. We have to rescue them, right?"

Kashima looked up now, stepping in. "We're already investigating what's happened. Kiichi-san said to leave it up to him and -"

"No, Izumi's right." Naoya broke in.

"Naoya-san?" Kashima was taken back.

"It's always the same when this stuff happens. It's always up to Reiji or Sensei, or Haroumi. If it's me in danger, what else can I do? But this time it's Reiji! I'm not just sitting and waiting this time."

"But Kiichi-san said-"

"Do you work for Sensei or for Reiji?" Naoya challenged.

Kashima froze for a moment. "I...I work for Aoe-san. You know that."

"Then you should listen to me too, shouldn't you?" Naoya blushed slightly. "Because of my relation to Reiji? If not, then...fine. But believe me when I say we'll find another way."

Kashima stared, then lowered his head for a moment as if deep in thought. "At this moment, it's like that time." He murmured. Then he bowed. "All the power I have as Aoe's Kashima, is at your service, Shirakawa-san."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>My muse has finally decided to write me a fic that involves Izumi and Takamiya! Score! Although, since he's kidnapped, there isn't a whole lot of them as a couple in it. But, that's okay. Hey, Izumi and Naoya get to take center stage and play the heroes. How can that not be fun? Keep reading!<p>

_Salmon_


	2. Chapter One

**The** **Meaning** **of** **Home Part** **One  
>A Lovemode Fanfic<strong>

* * *

><p>'The Haitana House Grounds. I haven't come here since...' Naoya watched out the car window as the car was driven onto the grounds of his grandfather's house. Though he'd kept in contact with Wataru, their meetings usually took place out in public. He'd never set foot on the grounds of his grandfather's house since shortly after his passing.<p>

His adopted brother's personal assistant met them on the front steps. Izumi was staring around the grounds, looking a bit intimidated. Naoya couldn't blame him, he'd felt out of sorts the first time he'd set foot on the grounds as well.

"Welcome to the Haitana Family home once again, Shirakawa-san. Wataru has set up lunch in the garden." He greeted.

"We didn't exactly come for lunch." Naoya told him.

The man only shrugged with a smile. "Still, Wataru has set it up that way and if you want his cooperation, you best indulge him a little."

Naoya's mouth set in a thin line as they followed the assistant to the garden.

Izumi stepped forward to whisper to him. "Er...Naoya, I thought you said this was your brother?"

"Wataru can be a brat sometimes. Let me deal with him." Naoya reassured him.

"Can he really help though? You said he was just a kid."

"Yes, but he still controls the Haitana estate and businesses. Though he has people to advise him until he gets old enough to really do it well on his own. But if he tells those people to find out what happened and to help us, we'll be in a really good position."

"If you say so." Izumi looked up at the sky above them. "This is all really beyond me. But if this is what it takes to save them, then I'm with you one hundred percent."

Naoya smiled a little as he glanced over at him. "You said 'them'. Even though you always complain about Reiji."

"Hmph. He's still a troll." Izumi replied with a sour face, but then he looked away, a blush highlighting his face as he continued. "But he's important to Takamiya. And he's important to you. So that makes him a person worth rescuing."

"You're a really great guy, Izumi." Naoya smiled. "I promise, we're going to get them both back."

"I'm still not sure I like including Haitana in this." Kashima spoke for the first time as he followed them.

"It's one connection we have that Sensei has no control over. Besides, you admitted yourself they might have connections we don't." Naoya told him. "I know Wataru will help us."

There was a table set out in the garden with three settings. Wataru was in his late teens now. He looked more mature, but he still had a long way to go, Naoya thought. He was leaning his head on his hand, looking bored. He sat up straight when he spotted them. "Naoya! Over here!" He called. "You know, I should be mad at you! You never come here when I invite you, but the minute that old man is in trouble, you come calling in an instant!"

"Geez, what a brat." Izumi muttered as they made their way to the table.

"Don't greet guests so rudely!" Naoya scolded his adopted brother.

"Hmph. You're not a guest. You're family. Though you said you were bringing a guest. This must be Sakashita Izumi."

"Huh?" Izumi blinked. "How do you know that?"

"I'm a really important person. Didn't you know that? I can find out about anybody. You live with Takamiya Katsura, a book translator who happens to be friends with Aoe Reiji and accompanied him on a business trip to China that started this past Sunday." Wataru spouted the information out. "The last time anyone has heard from either man was Wednesday. Given the nature of Aoe Reiji's business, foul play is naturally thought to be involved. This coincides with information we've collected that the contact of Aoe's in China has gone into hiding himself."

"So, Aoe's contact betrayed him?" Naoya asked.

"Are you going to sit down yet? I'm getting hungry." Wataru replied. Naoya frowned, but sat down, gesturing for Izumi to do the same.

"Let's eat!" Wataru said excitedly. Covered trays were brought out and set before each of them.

'Wow, this looks really fancy...' Izumi thought. The servants listed the tray to reveal...hamburgers and french fries. "This is McDonald's." Izumi glanced over at Wataru with a drip over his head.

"I don't get to eat fast food alot, since my advisers always complain about me going out to places they can't guarantee the safety of. I splurged today." Wataru grinned, nibbling on a french fry.

"Wataru, can we get back on subject?" Naoya asked his brother.

"Talk about a one track mind - ouch!" Both Naoya and him looked surprised over at Izumi, who'd been the one to smack the younger boy over the head.

"Hey, if Naoya's so important to you, then why are you being so cruel? Stop being a brat towards someone who's really worried. If you have any real information, spit it out." Izumi glared at him.

"Man, I can see why Naoya and you get along." Wataru rubbed his head. "So far I don't have any information about Aoe's whereabouts. But my sources say that his going to ground doesn't necessarily mean Aoe's contact is to blame for his disappearance. More likely, he's scared that whoever went after Aoe is going after him next."

"So we're back to square one?" Naoya was disappointed.

"Not quite, see I asked my advisers for their advice. And they deliberated for six hours. Six hours - can you believe that? - and then they told me it would be dangerous for our forces to be involved in any way. We could accidentally start an underground war if someone thinks we're aligning ourselves with Aoe or his contact."

"So in other words you can't even be involved in any way. Or you'll do more harm then good." Naoya deflated. "In that case-"

"Hey, don't interrupt!" Wataru cut in.

"Huh?" Naoya looked up at him.

"I said that was what my advisers advised. I didn't say I agreed to it! I told them that I really didn't care, so they better think of another solution fast or I'd go start that war."

"Wataru..." Naoya smiled.

"They deliberated for four more hours. Four more? Isn't that crazy? Anyway, they finally decided that what you needed was a third party, not involved in any way and with no loyalty to any of the possible sides involved. In other words, you need mercenaries. An idea I could have come up with ten hours previously. Why do I pay these people again?"

"But I don't know know anything about mercenaries." Naoya admitted. "How would we even hire one?"

"It's taken care of." Wataru handed him a file folder. "My group investigated thoroughly. They decided you'd need someone who speaks both chinese and japanese fluently. On top of it, these two are known to insist on No-Kill Contracts. That doesn't mean they don't kill people if they have to, mind you. But it means they won't accept contracts to go kill people. It sort of says that they have a sense of honor and morality. I thought that would be important to you. Their names are Tien Li and Yi Shin."

Naoya opened the folder, which basically only gave their names and contact information. No addresses, no pictures. There was also an envelope. "What's this?"

"Plane tickets. Plus, money. If you're going to go to China to get the old geezers back, you'll need money. If you use that up, use the account grandfather gave you."

"But isn't this money traceable to you?"

"I took alot of money out of the bank, it's true. Tomorrow I'm going to go on a shopping spree. I guess I just decided to act like a spoiled teen and treat myself." Wataru sounded smug.

Naoya chuckled. "You're planning on enjoying that to the fullest, aren't you? Try not to break the bank."

"As if I could even if I tried!" Wataru grinned cheekily. "I've already had someone contact Tien Li. He's agreed to undertake the rescue operation. They'll meet you at Sakashita and Takamiya's apartment this evening."

"Hey, why Takamiya and my apartment?" Izumi demanded.

"Because they'll be watching Aoe's waiting for a response. They aren't going to expect mercenaries to be hired by the roommate of a book translator."

"Does that mean the contract is in my name too?" Izumi asked.

"Yep!" Wataru replied cheerfully.

"Augh! Don't you think you should ask permission first, you little brat?"

"You want to save them, right?" Wataru challenged.

Izumi grew still, then looked away. "Yah."

"Tonight then, you'll meet Tien Li and Yi Shin. And the four of you can catch the midnight plane to China. Who knows? Maybe you'll be back home by dinner tomorrow. It could be alot simpler than it seems, especially with paid professionals on your side."

Naoya stood. "We'll need to pack so we're ready."

"Yah, Yah. Just remember you owe me and come visiting some time, alright?" His brother crossed his arms huffily.

Naoya walked over to pull him into a half-hug. "I will, thank-you."

Wataru blushed, pulling away. "Geez, don't be embarrassing and mushy in front of people..." He hesitated before continuing. "Naoya, I can't find the key for you this time. All I can do is get you to the garden and give you a flashlight to light the way. I'm sorry."

Naoya looked at him, a small smile coming to his face. "It's more than enough. Thank-you. C'mon, Izumi, Kashima."

As the three started back toward the front, Wataru called out one last time. "Hey, Naoya! Be careful!"

Naoya felt all the confidence the meeting had given him evaporate at those words. A chilling reminder that things may not be so simple after all.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to know them, exactly? Just open the door to whoever knocks?" Izumi complained as they entered his and Takamiya's apartment. "Why didn't they give us pictures?"<p>

"I'm not sure. I've never done this before." Naoya admitted, sliding off his shoes, and entering the main room. "I-!" He cut off when he saw that Izumi was being held with a gun to his head by a man he didn't recognize. Though he might have mistaken the delicate features for a woman, if he wasn't dressed in a tank that showed the flatness of his chest.

"Naoya, wa-!" Izumi began, but was cut off when the man curved an arm around his neck.

"Shut up." He ordered.

The click of a gun made Naoya freeze, and he realized belatedly that Izumi had been trying to warn him about the second intruder.

"Hands up." The man behind him ordered, and he reluctantly followed the demand.

"If you're here to rob us, it's a really bad time." Naoya felt his lips curve into a scowl.

"I'm here to meet a client. I didn't expect to be stuck holding up a couple of kids."

"Clients?" Naoya wasn't in any position to see the face of the intruder. He tried to turn to catch a glimpse, but the gun pressed against the back of his head in "Any chance you're Tien Li or Yi Shin?" He asked instead. The words seemed to freeze both intruders.

"How do you know those names?"

"We're your clients."

As realization sunk in, Yi Shin released his hold on Izumi. "No way, we were hired by a couple of kids?"

Izumi backed into a different section of the room, so he could see both men. Even though the fear of being held at gunpoint by the stranger was still making his heart hammer in his chest, he couldn't help but protest the words. "Who are you calling a kid?"

Tien Li let out a snort, and moved the gun from Naoya's head, giving him a slight push forward. "You two are kids. We were hired to find two missing men. What's the deal here, your dads go missing?"

"Our lovers." Naoya didn't miss a beat, until he turned and found himself staring at a familiar face. His eyes widened, and he stood frozen as he looked at Tien Li. Suddenly someone hit his arm, hard, and he winced in pain.

"You're as bad as Takamiya! Don't just say shit like that!" Izumi's cheeks were flushed red in embarrassment.

Yi Shin snickered. "Oh, so it's your sugar daddies then."

Izumi opened his mouth to protest again, but Naoya grabbed his arms and yanked him closer. "We need these guys." He reminded him in a whisper.

"Figures that jerk of a brother of yours would find jerks to hire." He hissed. "Come to think of it, is anyone in your life not a jerk?"

Naoya decided that the obvious comeback for that, given the way Izumi was acting, would not help the situation any, and kept his mouth shut.

"This is a preliminary meeting. We still can walk away, as long as we give back half the down payment." Tien Li interrupted their conversation. "So why don't you start with the names of who we're finding."

Naoya looked at him again, still feeling thrown off by his appearance but not wanting to ruin their chances of the two helping them with awkward questions. "Takamiya Katsura and Aoe Reiji."

Tien Li paused, and Yi Shin glanced over at him. A sigh escaped the smaller man's lips, and he stepped forward. "Where did they go missing?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you shouldn't talk to Kiichi face to face?" Kashima was in his office at the B&amp;B, His phone held between his shoulder and ear as he searched for something on the computer.<p>

"Sensei will just try to convince me not to go." Naoya responded.

"Though Wataru provided you with tickets, are you sure you shouldn't take one of Aoe's private planes?"

"He says that's exactly what they'll be watching for. That us going by regular plane might give us the chance to slip in under the radar of whoever's responsible."

"That makes sense, but I wish you'd let me come with you."

"I need you there so you can forward anything Sensei and Haruomi find out. Did you book the hotel rooms for us?"

"Yes, and I used the card Sakashita-san provided. Reiji-san is going to owe Takamiya-san alot of money at this rate."

"We'll pay them back. It's just that, like Izumi said, Takamiya is just a book translator. Nobody's expecting anyone from his life to involve themselves with this. I'll use the cash Wataru gave me once we get there...They're calling for our flight."

"Good luck, Shirakawa-san." The door burst open right as he hung up the phone, and Kashima paused when he saw his visitors. "Kiichi, Haruomi."

"Shuuhei." Kiichi greeted in return. He moved forward to sit across the desk from him, while Haruomi shut the door. "I have a voicemail from Naoya saying he and Sakashita are flying to China with mercenaries hired by Haitana Wataru. And that if I need to contact him, you'll know how to."

He didn't ask for any explanation, or ask any question at all. He didn't need to, either. His demand for answers was obvious by his very presence in the room. 'Still the Queen of the Aoe family.' Kashima allowed himself to think briefly, before concentrating on the matter at hand.

"Shirakawa-san and Sakashita-san decided to take matters into their own hands. Would you have preferred they do it alone?"

"You should have contacted me about it."

"You would have tried to stop them."

"I think that goes without saying."

"I remember...another time an Aoe was kidnapped. And a group of stubborn kids who took matters into their own hands. Even though it wasn't enough in the end...they tried with all their power. Would you expect less from Shirakawa-san and Sakashita-san?"

Silence descended on the room after Kashima's statement. When Haruomi moved forward to lay his hand on Kiichi's shoulder, the simple action seemed to awaken the group from their shared remembrances of the past. "If anything happens to Naoya," Kiichi stood up, "You're the one who's going to have to face Reiji."

"In all honesty, Kiichi-san, I'm more worried of how to face Naoya if anything has happened to Reiji."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Check it out, I even brought in Wataru, Tien Li, and Yi Shin. (Though you probably already guessed the latter two since I set the rescue in China, huh? Oh, well.) A bit of jumping in this chapter, but I'm trying to avoid the set up dragging. I think Kashima just stole the show, though, with his lines in the ending scene here.<p>

Okay, there will actually be adventure, and excitement next chapter! Or something like that!

_**Salmon**_


End file.
